


The TREE

by DailyLife



Series: Their alone days are over [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Vows, Wedding, families, media, press
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small lunch with Frederick and some descisions.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was the next biggest thing against Kim Kardashian and Kate Middleton's wedding. She the top thing classical music and the modeling world, although she prouded herself on the fact that she was simple and not an extensive spender.

He on the other hand was not the next biggest thing at all or anything in any in pop culture. He is the top of his field and housing one of the most dangerous killers, but unlike her he does spend big and is vivacious.

Both were at the top of the media circus as they announced the date of their wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small lunch with Frederick and some descisions.

She stepped out of the large white Lexus SUV and was immediately greeted by at least a few dozen photographers who started snapping pics of her when the back door opened.

"Mercilla! Mercilla!" A couple photographers yelled at her trying to get her attention or have her face them.

But she kept walking in the couple hundred dollar white Giuseppe Zanotti's heels that Giuseppe himself had gotten her for her and Frederick's official engagement party only a few nights ago. Her extremely reflective aviators actually reflected her white heels, her skinny jeans and the side walk path she was taking to enter Siracja, a Japanese restaurant in Baltimore she loved and were meeting Frederick at.

The press followed Mercilla to the door of the restaurant but wasn't allowed to come inside. 

When she approached their table where Frederick had been waiting for her at, he stood up and she kissed him lightly on the lips as she greeted him before she sat down.

"How's work going?" Mercilla asked him as the waiter hurriedly placed water and menus in front of them before scurrying away.

"Lately it's been okay accept for the inmates with jobs and privileges somehow saw the TMZ and Tattle Crime report on our engagement party.. Their having a field day with it." Frederick told her in truth, they had been asking him questions all except Lecter who wasn't talking at all at the time.

"I'm sorry Freddy" Mercilla said sympathetically and paused as she toyed with the ring before she looked back up at him "but it's always going to be like that, you signed up for it when your nervous little self first asked me out."

Frederick face immediately went to a defensive state and when he realized you were right that he was nervous to first asked her out, he dropped it because the fight wasn't worth it. 

She took his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles before fixing his emerald cuff links that matched his eyes "I love you darling, don't forget that ether." 

His smile from that, brightened up his face and his attitude because he truly loved her too.

Frederick's outfit was just as stylish as hers, with a dark blue blazer and pants to complement the light blue striped dress shirt that were all hand made. And with a deep gray tie to go with his easily thousand dollar dress shoes, both also hand made.

•••

They left the restaurant together but Frederick went back to work in his what Mercilla thought of as 'cute little sports car for the cute little man' and Mercilla left to go home in her what Frederick thought of as 'big white car for the star'.

•••

Frederick arrived home around 7:15pm which was late for him but was acceptable because he had a board meeting and had told Mercilla about it a few days ago so Mercilla wouldn't be mad or worried about or at him. He set down his briefcase and keys at the front door, stripped out his jacket and was loosening his tie as he walked to the kitchen to see Mercilla sitting at the bar with her phone tapping away at it as she wiped a rag over her face.

"How was the meeting?" Mercilla asked even before she looked directly at him and shifted so she could wipe away some of the make up she had on with a baby wipe or towellet.

"Long and boring as usual but we had a surprise attack by the media so that was at least interesting." Frederick replied and opened the refrigerator to get a slice of red pepper from a bowl. He got the slice, shut the refrigerator door and turned around to grab a glass of red wine that was almost empty on the counter, the drained it. Looking towards her afterwards he shrugged slightly "hope you weren't hoping on enjoying that."

"It's fine but I think we need to go over the color palette and style of both groomsmen and bridesmaids outfits before we go to bed though." Mercilla almost huffed but she was enjoying planning this wedding, the wedding that was already a bigger hit with the media than the Kardashian-West wedding.

"Oh wedding plans reviewing, tonite? Can't we wait till tomorrow when I have the day of or something?" Frederick said as he shoved the slice of red pepper in his mouth and eating as he made his way over to behind Mercilla, hugging her from behind.

"Freddy I know you've had a long day but I swear it's just yes or no answers- it's your wedding too and I want you to be happy with the decisions." Mercilla said as he hugged her from behind as she pulled up the photos on her phone.

Frederick kissed the back of her neck and then the back of her now empty earlobe. "It's our wedding darling but it's your decision. Your the one in fashion."

Mercilla leaned back into his grip and kisses "Frederick just yes or no? It is our wedding and so it's our decision." She showed him a series of color palettes in which he said yes to the third one, a sea blue, light gray and a light peach. Then she showed him a series of styles in which he chose a flowery roman for the bridesmaids and elegant Italian for the groomsmen.

When he chose the final one Mercilla set her phone down and kissed him full on the mouth after saying "That wasn't so bad was it?" She had changed to sweat pants and one of his white shirts.

His smile was back now and he kissed her back "No, but now I would like to go to bed early so we can pack tomorrow and leave for Berlin on time, I have a surprise waiting for you there."

Mercilla laughed softly "A gift for me Frederick? I thought having you was the best one I've ever gotten."

She turned and looked up into the light green eyes of the man who loved her most, who had tears in his eyes and she smiled. She pulled him in close to her by slipping her hand on to his cheek, and kissed him with no dominance or intentions but with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey viewers!  
> I would just like to say this series will be my top priority among other pics but plot suggestions are always welcome and encouraged.  
> Comments and constructive criticism are absolutely loved.  
> Thanks.


End file.
